Jack's true colours
by Smile-rider
Summary: During the process of Jack becoming immortal made him change. Years later he recruits all Torchwood members, only to soon become bored of them, but what will he do to relieve his boredom?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fic so I hope its okay._

Jack gasped deeply to the pain in his chest; it was long lasting and very uncomfortable. He slightly winced at the pain as it started to decrease; inhaling now, he glanced around him. He couldn't quite remember where he was, Jack hated this. The answer was scratching the surface of his mind but he still yet couldn't remember where he was.

But something was reaching the surface, focusing on that thought he tried harder, trying to make the memory visible for him to see. He cursed at how much his head was hurting, just typical. 'You could never get one thing without the other' he coldly muttered. Trying his hardest to ignore the pain he focused even harder on retrieving his lost memory.

The pain was starting to pay off when the memory slowly began to flash through his eyes. His eyebrow slowly rose at the image; it was blurry and difficult to make out. Now only focusing on that one image he tried harder to make it clearer.

Random colours flashed in his eyes, quickly followed with unrecognizable noises. They meant nothing to him so he tried harder. His ears could faintly make out the sound of short loud noises, one rapidly followed by another. The noise pierced his mind, screaming at him as if he should know what it was.

The sound soon wasn't the only thing he could notice, it was soon accompanied by small white flashes, directly beneath him. The flashes slightly blinded him for a moment, gaining back his sight a new sound filled his eardrums, it was his voice.

It wasn't clear to what he was saying but by the level of his voice it sounded urgent. His voice was quickly spoken and forgotten when a new colour appeared in the vision. A blue glowing light hovered before him, it was surrounded in a gold object and yet it looked like it was heading towards him.

Another blue light soon emerged from behind it, followed by another one, all turning to face him. Jack wasn't quite sure to what they were but his vision of him backing away from them showed he didn't want to go near them.

The noise and flash left the vision for a moment, the vision turned down towards what looked like his hands. A black object was formed in between them, quickly studying the object Jack soon realised he had been holding a gun. That now explained the noise and flashing, it was him firing the bullets.

Still looking at the vision he watched himself as he discarded the gun, soon retrieving the one in his holster. The memory turned back onto the blue lights he was running away from, he watched as the blue lights morphed slowly into eyes, with the gold turning into a metal case, he was running away from Daleks. With the vision still operating he noted that the noise and flashing of him firing the bullets had returned.

Within a matter of seconds the daleks had drew closer and he still hasn't yet hit one of the three daleks in the eye with a bullet. He heard himself lightly growl at the sound of the gun empty, soon followed by him discarding the worthless gun beside the other one from earlier on.

Jack watched himself as he helplessly turned to face the three daleks, all three of them staring at him with no emotion. They stayed still for a couple of seconds, seconds Jack found too short. Not to Jack's surprise he watched helplessly at them before the middle one screeched the words Jack cursed. It wasn't hard for him to guess what would happen next, it even wasn't a surprise for him to hear him saying 'I kind of figured that' that was when his world went black...

Jack roughly scratched the back of his scalp, confused to how he was still alive. He had just witnessed his memory showing what he had faced but he was confused to how he even managed to see it. He knew he should be dead, not that he wasn't grateful but he knew him being alive wasn't suppose to happen.

Then again, who said he shouldn't be alive; surely there should be a reason for this sudden change of death but who gives that right that he should be dead? Grunting at the fact that he couldn't come up with a good suggestion he glanced around him, the first thing he noticed was that the daleks had disappeared. The second thing he noticed was there was now a pile of dust on the ground where the daleks were last stood.

Concerned by what it was he slowly began to get back on his two feet followed by a couple grunts from his mouth. Whatever he had just been through, it had definitely affected his strength and balance. Not letting that stop him he firmly clutched his legs soon forcing himself up. Falling forwards by his feet that weren't ready he quickly took hold of the wall and pushed him further, not caring that he wasn't able to walk in straight lines.

Slightly sighing he glanced down and noticed that there were not one but three piles of dust, exactly on the spot the Daleks were last. Confused to where the Daleks had gone he bent down and grabbed a handful of it, watching as the small particles fall down into the heap on the floor he grunted, it just didn't make sense. His head rose to the sound of the Tardis, lightly gasping Jack allowed the rest of dust to fall before stammering back onto his feet and racing towards the noise.

His heart pounded, he couldn't allow the Doctor to leave, and he was the only one who could explain this. Tripping through the door he cursed at the sight of the Tardis evading away.

"Bloody Doctor" he spat.

Glancing down he soon registered his sudden outburst on the Doctor. Jack knew it was bad of him to say that, but he couldn't fight the fact that he did slightly enjoy the sudden feeling of him cursing the Doctor. It was something he never did before, but he was intending to do more of it in the future.

After all he couldn't help himself but blame the Doctor, he did after all leave him here in this empty probably Dalek infected place.

Glancing around he noticed that the delta wave still hadn't been triggered; slightly smirking he slowly walked up to it. Finding that it was completed his smile grew. Glancing around the area he thought for a moment.

Satellite five may be the place the Doctor saved by Daleks and total construction but that doesn't mean the delta wave shouldn't go to waste. The plus side to his idea was satellite 5 probably would never be used or seen again, so why make such good equipment like the delta wave go to waste.

Bending down onto his knees he carefully began to run his fingers over the equipment, taking in all the wires, bolts and plugs. Slightly sighing he soon began to rearrange the equipment; he wasn't a time agent for nothing.

A satisfied grin emerged on his lips while he placed the wire into the last slot. Jack wiped his hands against his black vest while he stood up. Satisfied with his work he then open up his vortex manipulator, slightly praying that it wasn't damaged by his extermination. Finding that the damage wasn't too saver he swiftly pressed some of the buttons before turning to the delta wave.

Carefully installing his vortex manipulator to the delta wave he began the installation of the countdown. Impatiently tapping his feet at how long it was taking he grunted again.

"Hurry up and download you worthless piece of crap" Jack snapped.

He raised his eyebrow at his harsh words only this time aimed at his vortex manipulator. He had never known a moment in his life when he had criticised it in a bad way. But, he still did enjoy the feeling again, the feeling of blaming something made his life a lot easier.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his manipulator signalling its completion. Jack sighed in relief, any longer and he would have died of boredom.

Glancing back down towards his manipulator he tried to set the coordinates for planet Earth, mostly aiming for the 21st century Cardiff. Jack knew that's where the Doctor would mostly be.

He swore at how fuzzed his vortex manipulator was, wincing at the noises escaping he found it difficult to coordinate. His breath hitched at the small sudden bang escape from the manipulator, so tempted to break it he continued to make the coordinates.

With his manipulator locked on his coordinates he reached forwards and carefully placed his hands on the trigger of the delta wave. His fingers gently stoking the material. Once the trigger was pushed he had precisely 20 seconds to teleport to earth in the 21st century. And of course he even managed to install the data of satellite 5 onto his manipulator, to see if his plan would succeed. With a grin tugged on his lips he took a deep breath and pressed down against the leaver, pushing it down with a thud.

With the delta wave starting to react Jack reached down, pressing down a button and teleporting him out of the room without a second glance.

-J T C-

Jack let out a cry at the contact of his face on concrete; glancing around him he raised an eyebrow. This wasn't 21st century Cardiff; this looked more like the 20th century. Jack cursed; his vortex manipulator sent him a century earlier than planned. That bloody Dalek had messed up his manipulator.

Rubbing his cheek he soon remembered why he wanted to be in Cardiff in the first place. Opening up his manipulator and ignoring the hissing noises it snapped at him he looked for the data from satellite 5.

Chuckling at the data on his screen he evilly grinned at his triumph. He didn't know what he would call himself, but he is certainly sure the word Evil would definitely be used.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grunted as he stared down at his vortex manipulator and pressed a few buttons. Finding that it wasn't responding to the coordinate settings made him clench his fist in fury. Venting his anger at his manipulator he soon closed it, wondering what the hell he was going to do next.

He was stranded so the most likely thing he could do in the meantime is wait for the Doctor's arrival. That's if he will ever show up, Jack guessed he was most likely to come only in the 21st century.

Sighing at his thoughts he glanced around the area in front of him, hoping his mind would at least make a slight trigger to where he was. Finding that that didn't work either he tutted, some nice place planet earth was.

Watching the awkward glances getting aimed at him he cocked his eyebrow, he had gained an audience. He placed his hands firmly on either sides of his waist and said "What's your problem?"

Startled by his sudden comment everyone started to retreat away from him, all except one. Jack stared at the last man, glancing down at his torn and dirty peasant clothes, with the person doing the same to Jack. Examining him further Jack would say he was probably in his late twenties.

Listening to the man tut and Jack finally snapped inside.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jack snapped again this time louder than before. Slightly startled by him this time the man took a step forward.

"You" he softly replied.

Jack growled "What?" his fist itching to punch him dead centre in the nose.

"What's your business here? Why come in such brutal and unordinary clothes, I would not even wipe my own nose with such fowl material"

"What did you just say?" Jack coldly whispered.

"Surely you aren't death in the ears as well as stupid" he replied surprised.

"If you don't shut up I guarantee you will have a fist on your nose to deal with" He stared at the man completely aware that his previous comment had seemed to have taken effect.

Slightly shivering the man still stood his ground, knowing he had made him agitated. With a small smile on his lips he shook his head.

"No, how can I honestly be quiet when an immigrant is in our presence"

Jack narrowed his eyebrows, "I'm an immigrant?"

The man's smile grew "Yeah well it's kind of obvious with that awful accent you got. And did I mention how awful your clothes are?"

Jack couldn't take it any longer, without letting the man know what he was doing he soon found himself pinning the man against the wall, his hands tightly around the man's throat. He squeezed roughly and seeing the man struggle beneath him only caused a satisfied grin to emerge on his lips.

He would have allowed the man to suffer for a little longer, till he could at least hear him beg for mercy. But that all changed when Jack felt the end of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Jack knew if he wasn't careful he would find himself with a bullet in the head.

Anxiously turning his head away from the man in front of him, he soon faced the gun only centimetres away from his eyes, the owner with her eyes narrowing before him. Jack grinned at the woman, still aware that his arms were sill tightly sealed around the man's neck behind him.

The woman sweetly smiled back but she still had the gun raised at Jack's eyes, with her finger twitching on the trigger she glanced behind him. Noticing the man as he struggled for breath. Raising both her eyebrows with the smile still planted on her face she shook her head.

Jack stared at her, unaware that the man behind him had stopped struggling. The man started to chuckle, his hot smelly breath hitting Jack's neck. Slightly shivering Jack turned to face him, only to be greeted with awful breath filling his nostrils.

With him coughing at the smell the woman also began to chuckle, but the chuckle soon turned into a laugh causing Jack to become even more confused.

"I see you found him then Joel" said the woman only just recovering from her laugh. Jack narrowed his eyebrows, completely discombobulated to how they even knew who he was.

"Well it wasn't that hard to find him, considering the way he's dressed" Joel said behind him, his voice a lot louder and clearer to then Jack thought it would.

The woman nodded with the gun firmly in her hands, she glanced behind Jack towards Joel. Jack followed her gaze, only now noticing how much pain Joel was suffering. But he didn't care in fact he wanted Joel to suffer more. If he had it his way Joel would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Jack felt the gun on his head again only this time pressed harder against his skull. His breath hitched, the woman clucked her tongue before she turned back to Jack.

"Let him go" she softly ordered, unaware of Jack as he rolled his eyes. Wondering how pathetic he must be to have a gun aimed at him by a woman he stared at Joel who had a grin planted on his lips.

Grunting Jack squeezed Joel's neck and let go. Joel deeply inhaled the air, his empty lungs filling up with much more oxygen then they usually needed.

Jack tutted at him and shook his head in disapproval, he couldn't help but notice that Joel was over exaggerating more than necessary. Hearing him tut Joel turned and faced him, his head only starting to recover from the loss of blood pumping around his body. Jack watched him tighten his filthy hands into fists, his eyes narrowing towards him. Joel's chest soon rose evenly it wasn't hard to guess he had already recovered.

"Helen are we going to take him in or what?" he impatiently asked his eyes not daring to leave Jack's face.

"Of course we are, it's just going to depend if he's the easy type or the hard type" she responded, the gun still firmly placed on his head. Jack gave a glance to Helen, confused to by what she meant.

"I'm standing right here you know. I may be a certain type but I'm not that stupid that I can't here you" Jack said bitterly.

"You're coming with us" Helen softly said, ignoring Jack's previous comment.

Jack scoffed "I will not"

His eyes darted from Helen and Joel, mostly concerned towards Helen who still had the gun aimed at his head.

"Oh I think you will come with us, because it doesn't seem like you have a choice" Joel said from behind him, Jack scoffed again.

"You honestly think I'll just let you take me away?" Said Jack, Helen preformed a smile.

"Who said you had a choice in this?" she responded, her sight drifting to Joel behind him. Not alerted Jack felt a fabric being pressed up against his mouth with a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

Slightly gagging Jack grabbed the arm around his shoulders, taking his weight and throwing Joel off of him with the fabric following after. Slightly drowsy he stared at Joel on the floor beneath him as he struggled to get up.

Helen's gun firmly pressed against Jack's back, her finger resting on the trigger. Jack gulped; inhaling a deep breath he swiftly turned his body around soon meeting Helen face to face. He gazed at her face for a moment, watching her mouth perform a smirk Jack lightly gasped.

Glancing down towards his chest his eyesight was greeted with a knife firmly plunged in his chest. Whining Jack fell against Helen. His blood soaked on both his and Helen's clothes. Lightly coughing he grabbed the handle of the knife, his eyes sealed shut at the pain seeping through the stab wound.

Helen pushed Jack off of her and onto the floor with a smug smile on her lips. Watching him helplessly try and pull the knife out of his chest, she chuckled when she found he couldn't do it.

Jack's breath hitched while he struggled to breathe, his eyes stared up at Helen when he noticed he was going to die_..._Again. Squinting his eyes at the pain he groaned at the contact of hot breath entering his ear.

"It's the consequences of your actions. If you just came like we told you to you wouldn't have had to die" Joel murmured, his voice breaking into a chuckle at the end. Jack stared at Joel, his vision starting to fade before him.

Jack tried to keep his eyes open to stay awake but he knew it was pointless, you couldn't fight death. Groaning again Jack stared at his vision as it started to turn blurry. Joel's face turned unrecognizable before his world went black...

-J T C-

Sucking in a lump of air Jack gasped, his eyes searched as he struggled for breath. His eyes widened at the sight of Helen with a large knife hovering above his bare chest, reaching forwards he grasped her hand tightly, hoping she would notice he was alive and put the knife away.

Inhaling deeply he glanced at Joel who looked the most terrified out of the three of them. He was mostly fascinated by Jack's chest. Narrowing his eyes he glanced down at his chest, to only gasp at the sight of his chest completely healed.

Releasing his grip from Helen's hands he ran his finger over his healed skin, not being able to find a scar, cut or bruise. There was nothing there to show he was stabbed but he could still feel the pain in his chest.

"How did you come back to life?" Joel shrieked, his eyes darting between both Jack and Helen.

"I don't know!" Jack snapped in reply, he glanced around the room noticing he was on an autopsy table. He tightened his fist in anger at the sound of Helen tutting. "Where the hell am I?"Jack shouted aiming his question to either of them as long as one of them answered.

"The year is 1869 and you're in Torchwood Cardiff. A rift flows through the city, spitting out aliens and artefacts. Its Torchwood job by Queen Victoria to collect either alien or artefact and monitor it. Earlier on today there was rift activity in the city; you were the cause of it. But with further inspection we found this" Joel held up Jack's vortex manipulator, his eyes widened.

"Give that back!" snapped Jack with fury, Joel shook his head in disapproval.

"It's alien, and whatever's alien is ours" he replied, Jack growled at him.

"That's not alien; it's one hundred percent human technology!" Jack corrected, Joel shook his head again.

"That's not what our readings say; our readings suggest that this is in fact alien technology, and that's not all. It also suggests that you're an alien too" Joel told him, Jack narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not an alien" he murmured.

"The readings never lie" Helen butted in; the knife was now out of her hold and away from Jack. Glancing at the both of them Jack took a breath in.

"You two are insane do you know that?" Jack said, glancing at the pair of them both shrugging.

"Maybe we are. But with you being an alien suggests you as a threat, and lets just say you know how we deal with threats" Helen told him, Jack nodded.

"Work for us and we might reconsider you as human"

Jack scoffed. "You got to be joking right?"

"No we're serious, we need someone with your ability on our team. Work for us and we'll make it worthwhile" Helen replied.

Jack thought for a moment, he didn't understand what the hell was going on but inside Jack knew he needed to do this. If this Torchwood worked for the rift then he knew it wouldn't be hard for him to wait for the Doctor's arrival. Only when the Doctor next refuelled would Jack be ready for him.

Glancing at both of them he sighed.

"Where do I sign up?"

_139 years later..._

Jack sighed as he leant back in his chair with his feet latching onto the end of his desk. It was quiet, who was he kidding? It had always been quiet since his team died last year. Jack checked his watch before he rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue he put the chair back on its four feet with a thud.

He glanced down towards the untouched paperwork beneath him, he couldn't remember the last time he scribbled his signature down on one of them, let alone filing them away. Cocking his eyebrow he pushed the paperwork away from him, dreading to see the date printed in the corner. Rubbing his head he cursed, if he had an office boy all this paper work would be completed and filed, leaving Jack one worry less.

Fiddling with a pen in his hand he coughed. He was thirsty.

Grunting he stood up and stretched his immortal bones before exiting his office, the door firmly shutting behind him.

Looking through the fridge he groaned, there wasn't anything in here like there usually was. If he had a butler the fridge would be filled to the brim with food, let alone a drink he could have to help his thirst.

Sighing he slammed the door to the fridge shut, leaving an echo to bounce across the hub walls. Swallowing down his saliva he glanced over to the autopsy room, looking at all the drugs, body parts and DNA samples, he moaned, he had never gotten round to tidying that place up and he still wasn't intending to. He also needed a medic, to help him by autopsying the aliens and all that crap.

Moving further along the hub Jack sat on the desk of a workstation; his hand brushed the corner of the mouse and set the monitor off. Jack yelped, turning round he watched the monitor beep at him, requesting a download. Inhaling deeply Jack switched it off; avoiding the black screen he noticed he also needed a technician.

Beside the monitor Jack noticed a gun, picking it up Jack examined it for a while. His fingers running smoothly down the Torchwood logo. This field gun was still loaded, almost like it was waiting to fire its bullets. He wondered when the next field mission would be, the rift was quiet so he knew it would take a while for one to show up. He also needed someone with skills on how to work in a combat situation if needed, he can't possibly work on his own on missions for much longer.

Grunting, Jack knew it was time he needed a new team.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day in his office Jack sighed when he realised how hard it was going to be to create a new team. The paper work would be enormous and he knew that he wouldn't want or be bothered to do it. Two hours would be wasted and he could think of better things to do then stain a piece of paper with ink. Then again, the thought of them doing it themselves is a good suggestion, but then again the medic might not even know what most of the questions on the sheet of paper meant.

The other suggestion in his head was he could make the new office boy do it; he would be used to the amount of paper work. He bet the office boy would usually do double the amount of work then he would have to fill for the new team. Heck even the junior archivists in Torchwood London get more paperwork than that.

He groaned at how dumb he was acting, a junior archivist would be the perfect choice for an office boy. He was even beginning to suggest that the name office boy was so low rated; archivist would be the appropriate word.

He preformed a grin in triumph, he knew exactly where to get one...

-J T C-

Yvonne Hartman resisted the urge to groan at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness, slightly tightening her fists she smiled sweetly at him who strode towards her.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack coldly but quickly said, Yvonne stared at him up and down before making a quiet tut.

"Just come out of a fancy dress party?" she asked.

Jack stared at her "I drive a hundred and twenty four mile journey from Cardiff to London and all you can do is harass my clothes?" he gritted.

Yvonne narrowed her eyebrows at him, defiantly the stubborn type.

"My apologies, Yvonne Hartman" she replied, turning on her heel to avoid his gaze. Rolling her eyes she took the liberty to guide him to her office, making a note not to turn around and see him face to face.

Jack followed swiftly behind and often took an awkward glance at his clothes beneath him, confused by what she had meant.

"How long do you intend to be staying? I have to admit we were quite surprised by your sudden arrival here and we haven't prepared for anywhere for you to stay" Yvonne asked. She turned to face him once they were at their destination in her office; she wasn't amused at what she saw.

Jack was sat peacefully in _her_ chair; slightly leaning back his legs were soon propped up comfortably on her desk knocking some of her tidy files onto the floor. Jack smirked and glanced down at the mess of paper he had made on the floor.

"Whoops"

"It was an accident" she told him.

"I'm sure it defiantly was" he nodded with a grin.

"I haven't got all day just answer my question" Yvonne urged, squinting her eyes as Jack kicked more of her files onto the floor.

"Well for starters you must have prepared for my arrival with the lovely welcome you gave me earlier" he recalled, his grin fading at the thought of Yvonne earlier on, bloody Torchwood One.

She blankly stared at him, annoyed at his pointless comebacks. Refusing to answer his statement she waited for him to continue.

"But I don't intend to be staying in London; one day is all I can stand in this place. Just give me what I want and I'll be on my way" he replied.

Yvonne raised her eyebrows "And what exactly do you want? If it's an alien artefact you'll have to see the archivists"

"That would be great" he responded his eyes scanning the room, once they landed at the face of Yvonne he smiled. Taking a deep breath he removed his legs from the desk, more paperwork fell to the ground and without caring Jack got on his two feet and stood on it. Rocking on his heels he raised an eyebrow at the cross face of Yvonne Hartman.

Glancing down at his feet he smiled with his eyebrows wiggling. Chuckling at her furious face he stepped off the paperwork and headed for the door.

"Hope you don't mind but I'll just find my way round" he announced already leaving through the door; Yvonne stopped him in his tracks.

"I think you will find Jack Harkness that all guests have to be supervised at all times" she corrected, squeezing past him through the door, Jack's gaze followed her.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Harkness, and I'm no three year old. I can find my way around by myself without your little goblins following me around" Jack followed.

Yvonne let out a chuckle "You know there are no such things as goblins"

"There aren't yet" he shrugged.

"Please, with a comment like that you make it sound like you're from the future" Jack grinned at this.

"Anything is possible"

Yvonne chuckled again "If it was that easy this place would have been fully built by now" Jack glanced around the area, watching the men work he looked back at Yvonne.

"This is canary wharf right?" he asked, Yvonne nodded.

"That's right; this is soon to be the tallest building in London; that's when they've finished that is. For now Torchwood one is settled and ready for what's to come" she responded.

Jack didn't talk for the rest of the journey; he examined the area around him taking in all the details. He had spotted alien artefacts during their walk, some he recognized and some he didn't. He was annoyed when he noticed that they couldn't even use the alien artefacts right, Torchwood one is just typical.

"Back to that thing you wanted, how long are you going to have it for? If it's going to be a long time it's going to need to be catalogued out" she told him, Jack slowly nodded.

"I was planning on keeping it at Torchwood three" Jack informed her.

"Oh? And what makes you think that you can keep it? Is it because Queen Victoria liked your Torchwood better than mine?" she joked.

Jack nodded, "Something like that, yeah"

Yvonne's smile fell and Jack's grew, sighing she continued their walk.

"You do know I hate you sometimes?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I do" he replied, "And I don't quite take a fancy to you either" he added with a smirk.

"Thank god" she murmured, Jack chuckled. He made a sudden stop once he noticed that Yvonne had stopped, glancing around the area he noted that they were now in the archives. "Like it?" she smiled.

"It's tidier than mine I'll give you that" he shrugged.

Yvonne glanced around before turning towards Jack, "Do you even have an archivist?"

Jack frowned "Not at the moment"

"What a pity" she smirked, turning behind her she walked towards some of the archivists at work. Waiting for Jack to follow she soon asked "What exactly were you looking for anyway Captain?" she asked, soon joining an archivist at his desk.

"Something that will work for me a very long time that runs on its own fuel" he replied, Yvonne turned to the archivist.

"See if there's anything on the database about it Ianto, chop chop" she ordered the young archivist, he nodded.

"Of course ma'am" he replied once Jack had joined them.

Jack's eyes slightly widened at the man in front of him, he looked gorgeous. Jack grinned at him, the suit just made him look even better. He was exactly what Jack wanted for his team, his handsome textures was just the added extra.

Yvonne noticed Jack's stare and smirked at him.

"This is Ianto Jones, are prized junior archivist. He's in line for the next promotion" she smiled. Jack raised his eyebrows, even better.

"I'm flattered" he replied with a small smile.

"A bit far from home Ianto?" Jack smirked, Ianto nodded.

"Moved here to go to university" he replied, Jack smirked.

"I'd be careful Ianto; this is unfortunately the famous Captain Jack Harkness, and you've read his files" she warned, Ianto nodded.

"Of course" turning back towards his screen he raised an eyebrow. "That's odd" he frowned.

"What is it?" Yvonne asked, slightly leaning forward towards Ianto, Jack kept his distance with a grin planted on his lips.

"The database doesn't seem to have anything with that information. What ever he wants isn't registered in our system" he replied turning back to the two of them. Ianto slightly raised his eyebrow at Jack's grin, Yvonne followed his gaze.

"You got something you want to tell us?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack shook his head, "I know exactly what I'm looking for. And it's not on your stupid little database of yours"

Yvonne raised her eyebrows, "Really? Then what is it you request?"

With a smirk Jack glanced down to Ianto with his eyebrows wiggling, Yvonne met his gaze.

"Captain would you please follow me" she informed him, now walking away from the desk. Groaning Jack followed behind leaving the confused Welshman at his desk.

"May I ask what you are playing at?" she snapped.

"I'm not playing at anything, just give me Ianto the junior archivist and I'll be on my way" he replied, his eyes drifting towards the young man.

"I cannot allow that. He is an archivist of Torchwood one and he is my responsibility and he won't be taken that easily out of my grasp" she told him, Jack shrugged.

"I need him more than you do" he coldly said, Yvonne shook her head.

"That's beside the point! He's expecting a promotion and I am intending to give him one!"

Jack nodded "And his promotion would be to come with me"

"I don't think so Harkness. There is no right for you to take him from Torchwood One" she bitterly said.

"Oh I think there is. I don't think you remember but when Queen Victoria first created Torchwood she specifically stated that Torchwood three in Cardiff would be in top priority for the fact that the rift is flowing straight through the city. Meaning that Torchwood Cardiff can take anything from any other Torchwood institutes as it wants" he informed her with a slight grin appearing on his lips. "Now I would like my new employee" he smirked, Yvonne stared at him, her face red.

"Only in one condition" she responded, Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"If we have alien interference in London, you can never come up here and collect it. Let us handle it for once" she decided, Jack thought for a moment and nodded.

"I can agree with that. It's not like you have a rift spitting out alien life into your city is it?" he smirked, Yvonne lightly growled at him.

"I think it's time for you to leave" she muttered.

"I think that would be wise. I could never stand a whole day in this shit you call Torchwood one" he responded, now walking back towards the young Welshman. "Ianto Jones you're coming with me" Jack extended his hand out towards the Welshman. Ianto stared at it for a moment before glancing behind Jack.

"Ma'am? What's going on here?" Ianto asked, Yvonne sighed.

"It turns out you're what he wanted, and you're being transferred to Torchwood three in Cardiff" she muttered.

Widening his eyes Ianto Jones stared at the man he would soon have to call boss, bloody Torchwood.


	4. Chapter 4

"There must be some sort of mistake, I'm expecting a promotion" Ianto whispered, his eyes not leaving Jack's face.

"You're getting your promotion alright" Jack grinned, he leaned closer towards Ianto's ear. "Your promotion is a transfer to Torchwood three"

Ianto shivered at his hot breath pressing against his ear, narrowing his eyebrows he glanced at Yvonne. Trying to communicate without speaking, Yvonne soon figured it out. Watching his pleading face she shook her head.

Narrowing his eyebrows he felt movement beside his ear, turning his head his face soon met Jack's. Watching Jack's grinning face he innocently smiled.

"It's time for us to go Ianto; Yvonne doesn't want me staying here for long. The sooner we leave the better" he informed the Welshman.

Ianto scoffed, "Do you really think it's going to be that simple? I've got to collect all my stuff, file myself out, it's not going to be easy as you suggested, captain" Ianto growled.

Giving Jack a forceful shove Ianto stood up, he watched him for a moment. Hoping that he will fall over and crack his head open, but he didn't. Watching him regain his balance Ianto made a loud sigh.

"Almost had me off my feet" Jack smirked.

"What a shame that didn't happen" Ianto muttered, avoiding the man's gaze as much as possible. Turning back towards his desk he carefully bent down and opened the bottom draw, unaware that he had an audience watching him.

Temped to let out a whistle Jack grinned at the view, a cough from behind him pulled him away from it. Turning to face Yvonne he scowled at her for ruining his moment.

Taking a deep breath Ianto pulled out a Torchwood one bag and a folded cardboard box out of the draw. Climbing back onto his feet he opened the bag and started searching through the top of his desk. Collecting his items, he then turned to his computer.

Carefully tapping the keyboard he watched the screen log him out for the final time before the screen turned black. Sighing he glanced behind him with the box tightly in his grasp.

Jack grinned at the Welshman before climbing off the desk he was sat on, "See, that didn't take too long did it?" he replied with a chuckle.

Scowling at him Ianto quietly walked past the immortal man and towards Yvonne.

"What's going to happen to me Ma'am?" he whispered, his throat itching to let out a small sob. Keeping it in he made a cough with his mouth sealed.

Yvonne took a step forward and placed her hands onto Ianto's jacket, staring at his scared face she replied "You're going to go back to Cardiff and work for him" she gave an awkward glance at Jack. "You're no longer going to work here but in you're home country. You're never going to step foot in this place again whilst he is still alive"

"He has a name you know" Jack informed them, Ianto rolled his eyes.

"But it isn't over" Yvonne suddenly told him, Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back Ianto, even if it takes 100 years I am going to get you back here" she whispered. "It's time for you to go"

Slowly nodding Ianto glanced at Jack and slowly made his way over to his future boss.

"Come on Ianto, we got a long journey ahead of us, and we got a lot of things to discuss" Jack extended his hand towards the door, nodding Ianto walked ahead with his head down.

"I think I know where to go, _Sir" _he gritted.

Jack grinned "I was just making sure"

Shaking his head in disapproval he slowly lifted up his head, examining his surroundings for the final time. The place seemed different just by having the last glance at it, he was noticing new things he had never seen before and he was eager to investigate them, but he couldn't.

One thing he didn't need to investigate was why he was forming a crowd; even an ape could figure it out. The presence of Captain Jack Harkness is most certain to obtain the attention of the workers here, but if he was to leave with a worker, that's just a different story.

He began to feel awkward at the sight of the never ending crowd, he never in his lifetime wanted to leave a job like this, even if he did save the world. He swallowed a huge amount of saliva once the crowd started whispering.

People who ever had to have any interference with Jack Harkness was known as the new shag toy by Torchwood one. It was a big deal, but it was made even worse if it was a man. Ianto had heard of myths of Jack Harkness fucking aliens, the wonders of how Jack would shag anything with a postal code. He grimaced at the thought; he hoped that wasn't going to happen to him.

Moving further along the building the whispering was expanding and growing louder, the whispers were aimed directly at him and some of them were directed at Jack.

'It's the new shag toy'

'Christ I never thought it would happen to Ianto'

'Haven't you heard of the myths, with how the story goes Ianto was just begging to be taken away by Captain Jack Harkness'

'It's not Ianto's fault he's got the looks. It's Harkness' fault by always being attracted to anything with a postal code'

Lightly sighing Ianto continued walking, starting to wish he could never come back to the people he worked with, not with them acting like this because of one simple transfer.

Jack glanced at the crowd, aware of the fact that they were talking about him. But he had to admit, he was pretty impressed with how much knowledge they knew about him. Some of it was untrue but the majority of it was very accurate.

'I heard he made out with 15 people in one night'

'Well I heard he even tried to shag a car'

'That's nothing, apparently he's shagged 200 different aliens altogether'

He grinned, he had shagged 201 actually, come on Torchwood one, get your facts right.

But he was not impressed by how they were treating his new employee, Ianto was still part of their team for the fact that they were still in the Torchwood one building, but they were now treating him like shit on the bottom of their shoe.

Walking faster to catch up with the Welshman he placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Ianto flinched at the contact, partly because he wasn't expecting it but because of the reaction it had caused with the workers.

Loud gasps filled Ianto's ears and it made him feel even worse about leaving with Jack Harkness. The whispers turned into loud talking and Ianto was relieved once they were out of the building and in the car park.

Looking around the area Ianto noticed a black SUV. It did look better than Torchwood one's vehicles he had to admit. Shrugging off Jack's hand he made his way over towards the SUV, to get a better look at the new vehicle he would soon be using. He curved his lips into a small smile, he liked it.

"You want to make any farewells before we hit the road?" Jack asked, Ianto narrowed his eyebrows.

"No thank you" he bitterly responded.

Opening the boot Ianto shoved the cardboard box inside before storming towards the passenger's side.

Sighing at how stubborn Ianto was acting Jack shut the boot before heading for his own seat.

"You have no need to act like this Ianto" Jack informed him, shoving on his seatbelt.

"I have every right to act like this" Ianto coldly said, turning in his seat and glancing out the window.

Grunting, Jack turned on the engine. Glancing behind him he reversed and soon sped out of Torchwood one.

"Listen Ianto, I can either be your friend or your boss. But with the way you're acting towards me suggests you want me to act like your boss. I'm quite happy to respond that way, but trust me. You won't like it" he warned, his eyes often glancing between Ianto's back and the road.

"It seems like you are already in boss mode, _sir"_ Ianto replied, never taking his eyes away from the window.

Sighing Jack stopped the car and turned to Ianto. "I'm only acting that way because you're not opening up to me"

Ianto scoffed "Why should I?"

"Because you're me employee and I want to know about you"

"You already know a fair bit about me so I don't see why I should tell you anymore"

"Because I'm your new boss and I'm ordering you too!" Jack snapped, his breathing deepening as he watched Ianto turn around and face him. Jack regretted shouting at him because of how scared he now looked. "Look, I'm sorry I shouted. I'm sure you know a great deal about me, you don't have to tell me everything. I just want to know about you Ianto" Jack sighed.

Ianto was surprised at how Jack reacts, he fits the description at Torchwood one, but there was some things he never knew, this fascinated Ianto. Thinking for a moment he finally decided that he could maybe tell Jack about himself, he didn't have to tell everything.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

Jack preformed a smile "I don't mind, anything about you will do for me"

Once he knew Ianto was okay with talking to him Jack soon started their journey back to Cardiff.

"I work for Torchwood Lon- I did work for Torchwood London" Ianto stopped and stared at Jack, awkwardly glanced at Ianto he innocently smiled and nodded at Ianto to continue.

"Have a girlfriend called Lisa Hallet... Lisa!" Ianto gasped, "We have to turn around so I can say goodbye to Lisa!"

Jack shook his head "I can't Ianto I'm sorry"

"She's my fucking girlfriend!" he snapped, Jack nodded.

"I'm aware of that"

"I can't just leave her without telling her where I'm going" he informed Jack.

"I'm sure she knows by now where you have gone, if she didn't see you she's bound to have been told by now" Jack replied.

"We were supposed to be going on our first bloody date tonight!"

"There's no turning back now. You can get a new relationship in Cardiff, the people in Torchwood one were all a pathetic excuse for humans anyway" Jack told him, no noticing the impact it had just taken on Ianto.

"How fucking dare you! You went to Torchwood one to get a new employee, but you never thought about what that person would have to leave behind. You don't even think of how the people will cope without them. I wish you were dead" Turning back around Ianto once again glanced out the window, his anger venting up inside him.

Sighing Jack glanced back at Ianto, this was a rough start for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the journey back to Cardiff was quiet, and to Jack it was slightly boring. He often glanced towards his new employee, looking to see if he had fallen asleep. His back was facing Jack and he was finding it difficult to tell if Ianto was out of it. Jack often opened his mouth, tempted to say something but he knew Ianto wasn't in the mood. He shook his head in disapproval and glanced back towards the road, Ianto will open up eventually, even if he had to force him to.

Three hours of driving and not even a passing glance came from Ianto; he kept his position against the door throughout the whole time. He didn't even budge when Jack had slammed the breaks and forced the SUV to a halt at the occasional traffic. If Jack didn't know better he'd say that Ianto was going to be a difficult person to crack. And Jack was fine with that, he enjoyed the challenge of playing games with people; especially people he would be working with. Even if the person wanted him to or not; Jack would always win.

The sky above them began to darken and Jack watched as the temperature began to drop on the sideboard. Letting out a small breath he smiled at the sign ahead of them and turned to look at Ianto, finally.

"Welcome home Ianto" said Jack; completely aware that what he had just said didn't even make Ianto flinch. It took a good long minute before Ianto lazily glanced up at the windscreen. Watching him, Jack watched Ianto murmur to himself with a soft voice that Jack couldn't understand. He was talking in welsh, something that Jack couldn't translate even if he tried. This could be Ianto's advantage against Jack, and he didn't like it even one bit.

"Where is Torchwood three located?" Ianto eventually asked.

Jack glanced at Ianto with a small grin emerging on his lips, it took Ianto three hours to ask but better late than never he supposed.

"The bay"

Ianto narrowed his eyebrows; that's where Torchwood three is located? At the start of Torchwood one he did wonder where Torchwood three was, but all he got was it was located in Cardiff. Staring at Jack he then looked outside at the passing lights. Yeah they were in Cardiff, and it looked the same from when he was last here. But if Torchwood three was located at the bay then why didn't Ianto see it before?

"The bay? You got to be joking right; I mean there's no room for the Torchwood institute to be there"

Jack let out a chuckle; oh he was going to enjoy this. The confusion on Ianto's face of an institute being at the bay was the best thing he had seen in days. And just wait until he found out it was underground...

"Trust me, there's more room then you can possibly think" he assured; his eyes darted away from Ianto at the sound of sirens. Alerted, Jack slammed on the breaks and sent the pair of them skidding to a halt. Breathing deeply he watched two police cars drive ahead of him, their sirens blazing.

"You could have given a warning" Ianto groaned whilst rubbing away the pain in his neck from the seat belt.

Jack glanced at him "Sorry"

"I still don't see why you had to slam the breaks like that anyway, why couldn't you of just driven aside like normal people?" Ianto angrily asked; Jack shrugged.

"I'm not normal"

Ianto stared at him "Right" he soon gazed through the windscreen "I wonder why they were in such a rush, I've never seen a police car drive that fast"

"That's because it's Cardiff" Jack chuckled, noticing that Ianto wasn't amused he thought for a moment. "Let's follow them"

Ianto yelped at being shot forwards by Jack's driving skills, if this continued Ianto knew there were soon going to be a few accidents, concerning him.

"Why are we following them?" Ianto worriedly asked.

"You wanted to know why they were in a rush, so you're going to find out. Besides, I don't want them having all the fun" he answered whilst making adjustments to his speed, by making it faster.

"Are you sure we should be going this fast?"

Jack scoffed, "Do you want to catch up or not?"

Ianto stared at Jack, his new boss was... different. A lot different than his previous boss Yvonne. He didn't know how he should react to the fact that his new boss was chasing some police up the road. Ianto began to think that he was going to get arrested, before he even started working in Torchwood three. He didn't know how long they had been driving for but they were soon near the edge of the city. Ianto glanced ahead of them at the sound of sirens; starting off quiet by quickly getting louder until Ianto noticed flashing lights in front of them. He cautiously stared at the police beside their cars, he was waiting for one of the police men to come and tell them to leave but it didn't happen.

Once they stopped Ianto let out his breath, what were they doing here? And he could only wonder what was going to happen next. Ianto glanced at his new boss beside him; he was busy looking at an item Ianto had never seen before on his arm.

Jack often frowned whilst fiddling buttons before letting out a sharp breath, this was going to be tricky considering how new Ianto was to Torchwood three. He thought for a moment and looked at Ianto.

"You ever had experience of using a gun?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone who works for Torchwood has to agree to use a gun if necessary. But they've never taught me how to use one" Ianto admitted.

Jack nodded "That'll have to do" he rummaged through the SUV, looking for something Ianto knew he wasn't going to like. "In the glove department there should be a gun" he mused and scratched the back of his scalp, he hoped it was there.

Ianto reached forwards with unsteady hands and opened the glove department, just like his new boss had stated there was indeed a gun there. Taking hold of the gun he turned to face Jack with a confused look on his face.

"Pass it here" Jack asked and extended his hand. Ianto handed it over without making a single word, wondering what his new boss was up to. His gaze landed on Jack's hands as he watched him fiddle with the gun... He was checking if it was loaded. A couple of seconds later Jack clicked the gun shut before facing Ianto with determination in his eyes. "Think you'll be able to use it?" he asked.

Ianto slowly nodded and accepted the gun, not quite sure to what he was getting himself into. Was his boss going to get them to attack the police? "What's going on sir?" Ianto worriedly asked, his hands running over the Torchwood logo on the gun.

"I know this is sudden but I'm going to need you to help me do some fieldwork. There's been a sudden rift spike amongst this area and that's the reason why the police are here. We need to find it before the police do" Jack told him, he reached into his pocket and grabbed an earpiece. He checked to find any damage and looked at Ianto. "Put this on" he ordered.

Ianto obeyed without a second thought, placing it onto his ear he turned it on and glanced back at Jack. "Okay" he murmured. Jack preformed a grin and nodded.

"Let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

The night air had a density of a crisp; Ianto took the opportunity to wrap his arms securely around his chest. He had forgotten how cold the nights could be in Cardiff, getting himself a coat was going to be the top of his priority list for the next few days. Giving that the police had been here a far lot longer than both Jack and Ianto had, that had succeeded very little in finding whatever had caused the big commotion. Such news seemed to be pleasure for his new boss Jack.

Hugging his chest, he followed the Captain past the SUV, past the deserted police cars but not past the police men and their crime scene tape. Ianto was very certain that this was as far as the pair of them was going to go.

The police man, who was on duty at letting his co-workers pass, frowned at the pair of them. Not quite making the link to why they were stood there.

"Yes?" said the police man uncertainly.

"Torchwood." Was all that Jack answered, not bothering to give a further explanation to why he was there it only took a brief second for the police man to notice the flashing SUV in the background before he huffed and lifted up the tape. Clearly not impressed.

"Better send a messenger, because Torchwood is now dealing with this and I don't want the police to interfere anymore than they already have."

The police man opened his mouth to protest, Jack silenced him. "Your presence alone has caused enough trouble."

Ianto, who couldn't quite believe what he was hearing; followed the Captain silently away from the pissed off police man. The pair of them was walking out into a clearing, where numerous police men and women were scattered. Ianto could have sworn he faintly made out the sound of Jack cursing under his breath.

"Come on." He muttered, taking Ianto's shoulder and guiding him through the swarm of police Ianto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone was moving away from the pair of them, no; it wasn't both of them, it was just Jack. Everyone was moving away from the Captain like he was a virus, a disease. No one could bear being a metre away from him, and a matter of minutes the crowd of police had vanished. They all knew their time searching for whatever had caused the disruption was up.

Walking deeper into the deserted police tape, from what Ianto had seen; the police had only just managed to locate the disturbance as in a warehouse. And to Jack's benefit by the sight of the door still being tightly sealed, they hadn't yet actually gone inside.

"I have to admit, police can be useful at times." He smirked, coming to a halt beside the door he took the sight in. The entrance to the warehouse was worn; the blue paint peeling off of the surface the fire exit sign above had become damp and scratched beyond use.

Jack moved to the door without another word, latching onto the handle Ianto hastily followed after him. Shoving the door open, Jack made a barrier from the inside of the warehouse to the outside, and Ianto had to quickly dodge to stop the pair of them from colliding.

Taking hold of anything stable, Ianto's eyes widened in disbelief. He had known for a long time that with working for Torchwood you could never be sure of what to expect. But never in his craziest dreams did he imagine that one day the rift would spit out a pterodactyl.

The pterodactyl squawked and Ianto stared at it in disbelief, wondering why such a fascinating creature had the downfall in becoming extinct. Out of all of the animals that now existed in the world, why couldn't pterodactyls be one of them?

In a matter of seconds he found out just the reason why, in a result of the pterodactyl advancing on the pair of them with a growl Jack shoved the two of them back out of the door with a loud slam. Now he remembered, pterodactyls were predators.

"What are you going to do to the pterodactyl?" Ianto now asked, speaking for the first time in minutes.

Jack glanced at him, breathless. "Well, we can't kill it because that will be committing genocide." He smirked, his humour wasted Ianto rolled his eyes. "We're going to catch it; I always wanted a guard dog."

Asking how was going to be out of the question; he had to admit that he had a few ideas stuffed up his sleeves. After working in the archives for years in Torchwood 1, he was positive he had the upper hand on his experienced situations like this. He was glad to know that he was now at the same level as his boss in the situation.

However, his moment was ruined when minutes later Jack started to model a long syringe from the back of the SUV.

"That is the only special equipment you've got?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. 'Cause I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV." Said Jack sarcastically, giving him a look.

"Torchwood London would've..." he paused, only just realising the Captain's humour he put his hands on his waist sheepishly.

"Right." Said Jack fastening the tip of the syringe securely.

"Are you just going to go in with the syringe?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing else, no distraction?" said Ianto in disbelief.

"I was going to use myself as a decoy. It will allow you to do one injection to the central nervous cortex." He frowned at Ianto's unimpressed look, "You got any better ideas?"

For the first time since he left London, Ianto smiled; he did. After all the time spent in Torchwood 1 he had stumbled upon a case where Torchwood 1 had too, encountered a dinosaur. And they had discovered, heaven knows how that the dinosaur was very fond of chocolate. Luckily for him, he had some in the box he had used to empty his desk.

"Actually," said Ianto, his smile growing. "I think I'll be the decoy and use chocolate, preferably dark."

"Not sure you should be the decoy with limited fieldwork, let me do it."

"And it'll rip you to shreds." Pointed Ianto.

"Dinosaurs? Had them for breakfast. Had to. Only source of food protein after the asteroid crashed." He paused, knowing that he was babbling he looked over to Ianto who was looking at him bewildered. "Long story, but here you go. Move."

"No."

Jack frowned, "What?" he wasn't used to getting rejections to his order.

"From what you've told me, you sound like the one who should come to face the pterodactyl. After all, you've apparently eaten them." Answered Ianto, pushing the syringe back into his hands.

"Fine." Jack growled in defeat, watching in despair as his newest employee walked away from him with his hand clutching the chocolate bar.


End file.
